Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires, and Sunshine
by Xalimene
Summary: One of the many nights that he couldn't sleep. Rated M for future chapters.


Roxas was having a hard time falling asleep. He didn't know why, but his head just wouldn't seem to rest. The blond sat up. He took a hold of his cell phone that was on his counter.

"One oh eight..." Roxas mumbled, irritated. Five more hours til sunrise wasn't what he was looking forward to. All his friends were probably asleep.

Roxas sighed, getting up off of his bed. He got dressed into some jeans and a blue zip up sweater. The blue eyed boy then stepped downstairs and left a note to his roommate, Sora, saying he'd be back by morning.

The blond wandered around for a bit, enjoying the chill breeze on the bit of exposed skin he had on his chest. He had his iPod on full blast so he just relaxed with the music.

When he arrived to the a grassy, brightly but eerily lit park, Here, Here, and Here started to play...

There were tall lamps lighting the path across the park. The path was made of pebbles and sand so it sparkled under the lighting. He walked over to a cold stony bench and sat, admiring the stars above. He relaxed his feet on the dew-covered grass.

_An accurate sketch of perfect health..._

Roxas evaluated his life at this moment. It was one of those times where he needed to clear his buzzing mind...

He thought of the moments where he felt so alone and cold. The nights he spent shivering on his room floor. He never got close to anyone. No one cared enough to _get_ close...

So he isolated himself.

_I'm a wanderer now, sorrow befalls me..._

Then he remembered the day he met Sora. He brought a bit of happiness to his life. He smiled now. Little but sincere smiles.

_I laugh often so I suppose I'm gonna be fine..._

Roxas looked back down to the level surface of Earth, feeling a bit better. He sighed, closing his eyes. He jumped when he felt a warm hand grip his shoulder. He shivered a but from the warm clashing with his cold skin under his sweater.

The boy turned quickly. "Who're you?"

The man lifted his hand away from Roxas. He smiled. The action caused his teardrop tattoos to wrinkle a bit on the ends. He opened his emerald eyes and they shined brilliantly. They complimented his ruby red hair perfectly.

Rubies and emeralds... huh...

"Name's Axel." He tapped his temple curiously. "Got it memorized?" Roxas cocked his head to the side. What?

_He pointed to his heart and mind and ears..._

Roxas rolled his eyes. The song just had to say that... The older man sat down next to him. Roxas turned his music's volume lower in case he talked some more.

"What's your name?"  
"Roxas."  
"Why are you up this early?"  
"Can't sleep."  
"Huh. Neither can I."

Roxas zipped up his sweater. It was getting pretty cold... He wished he brought an undershirt...Why had this guy sat with him? He didn't mind his company but he felt kind of weird around him. Uneasy but at least not lonely.

Roxas checked his watch. One forty-three... Not even an hour passed...

"Do you come here often?" the redhead asked, his piercing green eyes, studying the starry sky.  
"Worst pickup line ever." Roxas stated. He was joking of course. He wasn't about to start thinking this 'Axel' was flirting with him.

Roxas heard a laugh come from the redhead and smiled. Laughing always took a relationship further. Still, he didn't know _why_ he wanted it to go further. Maybe he just wanted another friend.

Roxas decided to speak up. "I do, actually... Recently, I haven't been able to sleep. If I do, I get about two hours and after that, my eyes only close to blink." Axel chuckled again. This time, the blond joined in.

A laugh? Weird...

Roxas saw Axel sneak a peek at his cell phone. The man sighed and got up. Roxa felt his heart sink a bit.

The man extended a hand to Roxas. "So, Roxas? Wanna go watch the sunrise?"

He raised an eyebrow. Why would he go anywhere with Axel? He hardly knew him. Still, he couldn't help but take the man's hand and get up. The redhead smirked and walked with Roxas on top of a big hill. There was only one lamp on top and they sat under it.

Roxas yawned. He was finally a bit sleepy. The feeling felt good, like he could sleep again. He felt his eyelids get heavy and...

"Hey! Don't go to sleep on me, kid! The sun is coming up!"

Roxas jumped and shook his head to wake up. He looked toward the horizon and the warm rays of the sun seeped over the grass. The orangey hues took over the skies. It made him feel warm inside as well as out...

Without knowing, he rested his head on Axel's shoulder and fell into his slumber. His mind was at peace for once... 


End file.
